Faking Love
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Marceline, Finn, FP, Jake. Good friends, aren't they? Until then, Marceline messes friendship for love, love for friendship. Finn may lose FP, if FP wasn't there with them.


No...

No...Vacations... I hate or maybe kinda hate summer vacations. You guys may think I'm weird, I don't mind, but it's because my parents are going to make me go to study camp, at Super Kids. Yes, I'm Asian and I'm young. Anyways, who cares? What Time is it? Fan fiction Time!

* * *

I was walking down the streets of the candy kingdom. Jake was at home, doing whatever he's doing now. It's now probably Sunday. I don't know who to chose, and what to do. I look at the window, that makes me look inside Cinnamon Bun's house. It's now 2 o' clock of the morning. It's still dark. I still remember what Flame Princess and what Marceline did...

**-Flash Back (the story)-**

Going to the Fire Kingdom to visit FP. Why not? I went with Jake there, wanting to take a walk with Flame Princess. I knock on the black door. It opens and FP was there.

''Hey FP, wanna go take a walk? We can go visit Marceline if you want.'' I said.

''Hi Finn! And sure, why not?'' she answers with a smile. She extends her hand to me and I hold it. We walk to Marceline's house. -Knock knock knock- The door opens widely and her dad was there.

''Oh! Isn't it my friend Finn. How can I help you?'' he ask with a huge smile.

''Hello . I came here to visit Marceline. I see there?''I asked, kinda freaked out of his smile.

''If I'm here? I'm right here!'' I turned around and Marceline was staring at me.

''AAAAH!'' Flame Princess and I yelled.'' Marceline! How did you got here?''

''Open window, hearing, flying down. That's what being a vampire is. Isn't it great?'' she asks.

''Uh...Y.. Yeah... Anyways, wanna come hang out with me, Jake and FP?'' I ask.

''Sure! Why not? I just came to put my anti-burning sunscreen.''

We left her house and walked to the candy kingdom. The gate was open so we just walked in. It was only 4 o'clock and we decide to go eat a snack at PB's castle. We knocked and Peppermint Butler opened. ''Why, isn't it our dear friend Finn with his friend Jake and eurm... -cough- Marceline and -cough- Flame Princess? What can I do for you?'' he asks. ''We only want to visit Princess Bubblegum, if it doesn't bother you. I answer. ''Why not? Right this place, my friends.'' He says, walking away. We follow him to a tour where there are lots of boxes and chests. PB was sitting on the rug, unfolding the boxes. ''Hey PB!'' I say, waving at her back.

''Oh! Hi Finn! Can I help you? If you want me to help you, I can't I'm looking for something REALLY important that goes to generations to generations. I looked in every boxes and no clue. The chest all needs a key, so I don't need them. I'm sure the keys are somewhere. Anyways. Bye!''

She pushed us out of the room and we walked downstairs. ''She's really weird 's just go eat the floor and leave. ''said Jake. ''Um, okay.'' I said. We went to the streets and started to eat. Time was passing so fast, it was already 6 o'clock. ''We better get going'' I say ''No... I want to stay a bit more'' said FP and Marceline. ''Okay.'' We stayed there, talking and having fun. Suddenly, Marceline told me ''Can I talk to you for a while? Alone?'' she asked. ''Sure. Jake, going with Marcy for a while. I'll be back. '' We walk far away from them. ''What did you wanted to tell me?'' I ask. ''Oh.. My dear stupid Finn... Will you ever be smart?'' She asks. She grabs my head and opens her mouth. She was about to bite me! I slapped her and I step back. ''What is wrong with you?'' I yelled.

''Oh, nothing Finn, just playing with you.. You know, friends? They like to play random.'' she says. She grabs me quickly. I was pushing her, when FP ran to us. ''Finn!Finn! Are you okay? I heared you yell and ...'' She stared at us, holding each other, like a couple who was together since forever. I pushed Marceline and ran to FP to explain her the situation. ''It's not what you think! It-'' ''It's whats I think!'' she cuts me. I look at her, then Marceline started to cry. ''Finn! How could you?You're two-timing now? I can't believe you! I thought you were the only one! '' I can hear her giggle. Why is she lying? Why is she doing this? 'Finn..?' I turned to FP, I heared her whisper my name. I ran to find her, but she was gone. Jake walked away. Marceline was laughing at me.

''Why did you do this, Marceline? What is wrong with you? Because of you we are over! Why?'' I ask her, mad. ''Oh, come on Finn, FP has no sense of humour, and because her, you lost yours! I was just acting! Can't you see she's not the one?'' she said, giggling. I ran away and hid behind a house. Suddenly, I felt very warm. ''Finn... I know you're there.'' she said, in a calm voice. '' I went out for my hiding place. She wasn't crying. She was just trembling.

''Why was Marceline crying?'' she asked. ''Why?'' ''I... FP... I don't know...'' I answer. ''She seemed really sad. But why was she crying? Because the girl that wants to cry... is me. I can't believe that from you, Finn. What is between both of you?'' she said, crying. She was crying, and fell down, crying. ''There is nothing between us.'' I said in a dry tone. ''But then.. Why-''

I kissed her and whispered. 'I love you. Not her.' She holds me tight and whispers 'I love you too.'

**-Flash Future/Present-**

****I still wonder what I'm doing here, but I'm sure between me and Marceline, our friendship is probably over. I know it's kinda impossible, but I don't want to lose FP. She's mine, and she won't be replaced.


End file.
